A centrifuge (a centrifugal separator) is to separate and refine a sample held in a rotor by putting a sample to be separated into a tube or bottle, loading the same to a rotor, accommodating the rotor in a rotor chamber, sealing the rotor chamber and rotating the rotor at high speed. The rotating speed of the rotor is different depending on utilities. A product group having a wide range of rotating speeds, such as a product having a relatively low speed of thousands of revolutions per minute (rpm), which is the maximum rotating speed, and a product having a high speed of about 150,000 revolutions per minute (rpm), which is the maximum rotating speed, is generally supplied. Among of them, a centrifuge having a rotating speed of about 40,000 rpm or higher is provided with a vacuum pump configured to decompress the rotor chamber so as to suppress windage loss (frictional heat) between air in the rotor chamber and the rotor. In general, the vacuum pump consists of an oil rotary vacuum pump functioning as a roughing vacuum pump and an oil diffusion vacuum pump for securing higher vacuum. Further, a cooling device configured to cool the rotor chamber is provided so as to keep the rotor at preset temperature.
In the centrifuge of the related art, the rotor is detachably mounted to a driving shaft. A user sets a sample container having a sample therein to the detached rotor, covers an opening of the rotor with a cover and then mounts the rotor to the driving shaft in the rotor chamber. Upon the mounting, which is performed by the user's man-power, since a distance from a floor surface to a housing upper surface of a centrifuge having a relatively large size, such as an ultracentrifuge, a high-speed refrigerated centrifuge, a large capacity refrigerated centrifuge and the like, is generally about 800 to 900 mm and a mass of the rotor to be mounted is about 20 to 30 kg (for a heavy rotor), it is very difficult to mount the rotor. In particular, when mounting the rotor under an environment in which it is difficult to visibly check the upper surface position of the centrifuge, such as a dark room, a lower part (a vicinity of an adapter) of the rotor may collide with the housing upper surface or a ridge part at which the housing upper surface and a housing front surface intersect with each other. Thereby, the centrifuge and the rotor may be damaged depending on a level of the collision. Also, when the collision occurs, vibrations are applied to the sample in the sample container, which is not preferable for a sample having a density gradient, particularly. For this reason, according to the related art, in order to prevent the collision with the ridge part of the housing upon the mounting of the rotor, a height of the housing upper surface is optimized and the housing upper surface is provided with a gradient, for example. That is, a shape of the housing is designed from ergonomic standpoints to implement an environment in which the collision is difficult to occur.
As one of functions of the centrifuge, JP-A-2007-136318 discloses a technology of enabling operating information displayed on a display unit to be checked from a distance. According to this technology, a rotation number of a motor configured to rotate the rotor having the sample inserted therein is detected by a rotation sensor and a display color of a liquid crystal display unit configured to input and output information is changed depending on operating statuses including the rotation number of the rotor detected by the rotation sensor.